theofficialwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Official Warrior Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PCA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moonshine78999 (Talk) 12:52, August 17, 2012 Ohai -pokes- You online? Kelseynose 13:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re 8DDDDDDDDDD Kelseynose 13:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Just to ask, where's the waste on Spotted's charart? I can't see any xD Kelseynose 13:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please x3 Thanks Kelseynose 13:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll fix that Kelseynose 13:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please, thanks Man, I feel like a total idiot compared to a mastermind like you, thanks again! Kelseynose 13:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've re-uploaded Spottedleaf, can you see the changes? They don't show up for me Kelseynose 13:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I fixed the Approval page, but I've had to re-upload Spottedleaf again. http://theofficialwarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/PCA/Charart_Approval_Page --Kelseynose 14:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) -pokes- Kelseynose 14:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ohai So you're on? 8DDDDDDDDD Kelseynose 18:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok Kelseynose 18:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re Could it be Squirrelflight and Graystripe? Since it's the two of us in charge? Kelseynose 18:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And, I think I'll approve Hollykit, she's beautiful and the earpink looks perfect when I think about it :3. Also, could you possibly do Briarlight? You're an amazing artist. I don't mean to sound pushy x3. Kelseynose 18:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Could you change Leafpool to Spottedleaf? She's more... wisdom-like xD Kelseynose 20:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Looks great! Kelseynose 08:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree. But 'Adminsters' should be 'Administrators', if you could change that? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 13:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yus Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I am 8D Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 19:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry Go on chat! 8DD Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 19:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) That message came late I think Are you? ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 11:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that... Crystal, sorry about the page that Icey posted. You might feel horrible, and I think Icey's horrible, making a page about that, not even posting it on her blog. I still think you're a great person. 22:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Crystalheart, I don't want you to feel that way! I never want to affend anyone or be called horrible it really does hurt my feelings. And When Alox just called me horrible I am really upset, I am honestly so sorry. 23:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay because I do not want to hurt anybody, and I don't want my blog to make people call me horrible. 02:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) She did... 03:44, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi want to come on chat with me? Re I did! :3 I like your siggie btw Cool c: Actually... That would be great ^^ Rejoin! This wiki has "abandoned" so with permission from feather I have taken leadership over on this wiki and was wondering if you want to rejoin. We still are low on members so we will happily welcome you. Belllastar (talk) 22:38, August 26, 2015 (UTC)